Sephiroth is Back And hes kickin ass
by chrisballer
Summary: Everything is back to normal...But not for long


Ok it takes place in the bottom of Tifas bar after every thing is rebuilt.Cloud Tifa Barret Cid  
  
and red 13 are just hanging out like theve done everyday for the past 3 years. After defeating  
  
Sephiroth theres not much to do. Especially because the Highwind was destroyed in the blast at  
  
the end of the game.Almost everything is back to normal. Cloud and Tifa are getting married,Bar-  
  
ret is just the same, and so is Cid, and for those of you who have beat the game,you know in 5000  
  
years Red 13 gets his bitch pregnant, Vincent died and so did Yuffie, and I just plain sont like  
  
Cait Sith so I didnt put it in here. But what they dont know is evil is brewing in the Earth.  
  
Sephiroth is rising. Sephiroth is alive.  
  
All these characters are made by the kick ass square soft dudes. Not me.  
  
Chapter One:Return of The Living Dead  
  
Barret:*leans back in chair* Ahhh man, this is the life, realaxing all day, no worries...Everyt-  
  
hing is back to normal before Shinra came. Life is sweet.  
  
Cloud: Oh yeah. *clicks remote to the news* Wonder whats going on down in Midgar.  
  
Reporter:Due to Avalanches victory in defeating Sephiroth and Shinra, there is no news. Every-  
  
thing is in tip top shape, Everwhere in Midgar. Therefore i am out of a job...Thank you   
  
Avalanche..You just ruined my life.  
  
Cloud:Well Ive heard enough of that shit *changes to X-play*  
  
Barret:Man,*sips coffe, and lens forward* lets go for a walk  
  
Cloud: To where?  
  
Barret: I dont know, but Im kinda sick of sitting around all day. Im putting on weight.*looks at  
  
stomach*  
  
Cloud: Ok Ive seen this episode anyway. Where should we go?*Turns off tv, and sits up*  
  
Just then the elevator comes down with Cid on it.Hes carring a sterio, and smoking a cigarette  
  
Cid: Ehhh, look what I just bought.  
  
Cloud: But we already have 3.  
  
Cid: Yeah but with our some 49769329759875974 Gil we had after defeating Sephiroth theres nothing  
  
to spend it on. We dont need potions, or pheonix downs or anything.. Its all useless. They dont  
  
even sell food at these shops. AT ANY OF THEM!! So were forced to eat these shitty monsters. Al-  
  
though I do love the little penguins. Luckily when we were in the snowlands we kept a bunch of   
  
them in stock.  
  
Barret:yeh. Me and Cloud were gunna go out for a walk.  
  
Cid:Wow, to where?  
  
Barret: Dont know yet, just where ever.  
  
Cid: Can I come?  
  
Barret: Yeah sure.*Stands up and streches*  
  
Cloud: Ok we are GONE!!  
  
And so our mighty adventures go for a walk...A walk to remember. They will never forget this walk  
  
Because in this walk they meet a very evil force. A force that shakes the world (literally)You   
  
will see as you read on.  
  
Barret: Holy crap...Its hot out today*wipes sweat off forehead*Do we have to go any further?  
  
Cloud:Your the one who wanted to go on this damn walk, you pussy!  
  
Barret:*looks at Cloud evily* Dont mess with me now, Im hot and tired.  
  
Cloud:You always say that.....pussy  
  
Barret:*raises fist* Dont tempt me.  
  
Cloud:Bring it on...*raising fists and going into battle mode*  
  
Cid:*has been lauging threw this whole thing because he loves it when they fight*This is gunna  
  
be funny  
  
Barret:*launches fist at Cloud landing it hard on his stomach*  
  
Cloud:*Smiles trying not to act hurt even tho he just got the wind knocked out of him* Good one  
  
but your going to have to do better than that....*Cant help but try to gasp for air*...To beat   
  
me  
  
Barret:*laughs*that was a good one...  
  
Just as Cloud swung a fist the ground started to shake and crack.Huge boulders fell from mountains  
  
just missing them. Trees fell, and cracked, animals ran into there homes along with the humans.  
  
The three of them stood there stuned trying not to loose balance. Cid stopped laughing and Cloud  
  
and Barret stopped laughing...They all knew something bad was happening, something very bad.  
  
They all knew Sephiroth was here.  
  
Cloud:You guys know whats happening??!!*almost falls over*  
  
Barret:How the *%$# should I know, you figure it out, you the ex-member or soilder!!  
  
Cid:You guys thinkin what Im thinkin?!*cigarrette falls out of his mouth as his jaw dropes*  
  
Cloud:It better not be!*gets a scared look on his face*  
  
Just then a huge crack opened in the ground.Smoke raised from it as hundreds of monsters lundge  
  
out.Beasts, bugs, birds, blobs every monster you can think of poped from that hole. The three  
  
of them had already dove into the bushes so they could not be seen.Monsters were headed to Midgar  
  
destroying everything in there path. When everything had stopped and was safe to come out the   
  
heroes slowly made there way out and looked around the incident.Cloud couldnt beleive what had   
  
just happened so he sat down.  
  
Barret:Look Cloud, just because all those monsters appeared dosent mean Sephiroth is here  
  
Cloud didnt say anything back, just sat there with his head down.  
  
Cid:Yeah the guys right Cloud, Sephiroth is DEAD remember? We killed him in the crater 3 years  
  
ago.  
  
Cloud:Hes not dead...*Cloud Admits*  
  
Barret and Cid look at Cloud, fightened as hell.  
  
Barret:What the *&$# are you talking about hes not dead!!!*squezes fists*  
  
Cloud:Hes not dead!*cloud raises head revealing his tears* He CANT die as long as this planet  
  
is here!Hes not ONE with the planet, he IS the planet. He owns IT and US!And right now he wants  
  
us out. And we are moving out very soon. Theres nothing stopping him, hes stronger than before.   
  
He must have been sucking up the Earths energy these past years or something. I dont see why  
  
we should even try.  
  
Cid:How do you know hes here?  
  
Cloud:Hes been speaking to me!*a nother tear runs down his cheek*  
  
Barret:What!!Why the hell didnt you tell us?  
  
Cloud: I-I couldnt, I didnt know if it was real or just a figment of my imagination. How the  
  
hel should i know what it was, for all I know I could have been going insane.  
  
The three of them stood in silence for 5 minutes thinking about what had just happened and  
  
still couldnt believe what was happening. There could be screams of the people of Midgar far  
  
away.  
  
Barret: Shouldnt we go help them!?  
  
Cid:Probably, but that would be too much writing for poor old Chris the writer*Gives Chris  
  
thumbs up*  
  
Barret:So we just let em die out there!! 


End file.
